


Wish You Were Mine (Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [98]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re in an arranged marriage with Lord James “Bucky” Barnes and no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t seem to win your affection.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 7





	Wish You Were Mine (Royalty AU)

Bucky’s eyes are focused on the two figures walking ahead of him, you and his best friend, Steve. Your arm is linked with his and your boisterous laugh reaches his ears, causing his heart to break more and more.

Bucky’s own arm is occupied by his good friend, Natalia, or Nat as she likes to be referred to. He feels her give his arm a sympathetic squeeze as the follow the couple before him.

His jaw clenches tight as you laugh again, Steve’s laughter joining yours, and you lean into each other. You were Bucky’s fianceé, but you didn’t love him. Not like how you love Steve.

“Bucky,” Nat calls her friend’s name out softly, sympathetically.

He sniffles and wipes the impending tears at the corner of his eyes, “No matter what I do, Nat, I’ll never be enough for her. The more I fall in love with her, the more she hates me and falls in love with him. I can’t bare it. She thinks of me as her captor. But I’ve been doing everything she’s asked of me! We don’t sleep in the same room, we have our meals at different times. I’ve honored her wishes and all that has benefited was her and him!” He gestures to the both of you, much further down the trail than he and Nat, “I don’t know what to do,” he mumbles, voice breaking, making him appear small and fragile.

Nat takes a glance at her friend then the couple before her. She decides to speak the things she’s noticed the times she’s come and visit her friends, “You and Steve are very different, Bucky. Yes, you’re practically brothers but your personalities are different. Steve is responsible yet free-spirited. You’re responsible and tightly wound up. You’re willing to follow what everyone says while Steve fights against those who tells him what to do.

"I think, for Y/N, she’s tired of being around followers. Steve is a leader and it’s refreshing for her. He’s a leader, yet he still remains respectable, compassionate, and kind. You’re a follower. On the occassions you lead, you are brash and hard. Y/N has grown up around far too many men like you. She thinks you’re like everyone else.”

“But I’m not! I’m nothing like those men!” He sneers at his friend, whom remains calm and collected by her friend’s aggressive attitude.

“She doesn’t know that. Tell me, have you told her anything about your life? The history between you, Steve, and I? Anything about your family? Your sister?”

Bucky tries to think back on the days starting your “courtship”. All you did was talk about yourself, but merely because Bucky continuously asked you to tell him so. When he was asked, he recalls not wanting to talk about his past, his history. It’s painful for him.

“No…I didn’t.”

Nat nods and smiles proudly, “Then you haven’t given her any reason to connect with you. All you do is argue and follow her orders. Y/N is the type of woman who likes to be challenged. She doesn’t want to be treated like a fragile lady. Steve doesn’t treat her like one, which is why she’s falling for him and not you.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at Nat’s forwardness and cleverness, “When did you become to observant?”

She smirks as she gives a slight shrug, “I’ve always been observant. I just choose when to use the things that I’ve seen for the good of myself or others.”

Bucky raises a brow at her, “And in this instance?”

She softly smiles at him, patting his arm, “I just want to see you happy, Bucky. Steve, he has feelings for Y/N, but he knows you’re betrothed. He won’t take things too far. He’s self-sacrificing like that. Once he sees that Y/N has started to fall for you, he’ll back off. It’ll hurt him, but he’ll move on. He’s strong like that.”

Bucky nodded, bringing his attention to you and Steve, who were now running through the shallow portion of the lake at the end of the trail. Hearing you scream with delight as you and Steve played in the water brought a smile to his face.

He wished you were his and was ready to admit defeat that you would never be. But with this newfound information he has, he thinks he’ll finally be able to win your affections and prove to you that he’s the man that you can love.


End file.
